


婚禮

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: 推薦BGM：You Raise Me Up今日良辰吉日，宜嫁娶。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	婚禮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean/gifts).



冰之城堡外頭掛起了布條，卻不是「歡迎維克多教練」、「祝勝生勇利進入GPF」、「祝勝生勇利、維克多進入世錦賽」等與滑冰相關的標語，而是「恭喜結婚」。

「果然，還是有點羞恥啊。」

勇利穿著仿軍裝設計的藍色滑冰服，看向穿著同款，只是顏色換成紅紫的維克多。退役多年的Living Legend不減當年帥氣，甚至因為歲月沉積，多出幾分穩重氣質，讓他更有王者氣勢。

「我倒覺得很棒。」維克多理了理身上的服裝，將胸前的飾帶擺正，「能在冰上結婚，可是每個滑冰選手的夢想。」

「但這樣掛出布條來，好像拿著廣播向全世界宣告……」

「勇利退縮了嗎？」

一個簡單的問句，就讓勇利到嘴邊的話吞了回去。他搖搖頭。

「怎麼可能。」

青年眼中出現維克多為之著迷的、那種追求必得事物的堅定光輝。

「我可是走了很久，才走到這裡。」

冰場的燈光暗下，維克多率先踏上冰面，滑向中央。

他對冰之城堡也算熟悉了，這裡就彷彿他第二個主訓練場，然而此刻腳下踩著冰刀的感覺，卻彷彿初次上冰，帶著一種新鮮的戰慄。不是對摔倒的恐懼，而是他知道，滑完這個節目後，他的世界將有所不同。

維克多在場中央低下頭，《伴我身邊不要離開》的音樂響起。他依著悠揚的男聲，伸出一手繞過頭部，身軀隨之轉動，蹬冰，滑出，大一字接幾個動作後，進入第一個跳躍。

他已經不是全盛時期了，因此降低了跳躍難度，不過維克多仍在開頭完成了一個漂亮的後內點冰四周跳。第二個跳躍後，他隨著音樂節奏放緩了速度，直至幾乎停下。

_我已經準備好了，現在安靜下來吧。_

一束燈光照亮冰場另一頭，彷彿自雲層中射下的天光，而在天光之中出現的是他的學生、戀人，從今以後也是伴侶的勝生勇利。另一重女聲加入男聲歌唱中。

維克多的心有剎那的顫動。

_請留在我身邊不要離去_

勇利滑向他，維克多自然而然地伸出手，握住，兩人齊步滑行。

_我害怕會失去你_

這不是他們第一次滑雙人滑的版本，賽後的表演滑、商業冰演，乃至回饋地方支持等的公益冰演等，他們都滑過好幾次，不知不覺中，也變成他們的經典節目。曾有冰演主辦單位以這首曲子為主題，請他們個別先滑一次，再滑雙人版本。那次演出造成轟動，讓兩人至今都對同場被搶去風采的其他選手有些不好意思。

兩人分別朝對角的方向滑出，在冰場邊角各自伸展雙臂、畫出步法、舞動四肢，再弓步滑行回到原來的位置，在一個完美的時機點停住，膝蓋相抵，手掌貼合。

_你的雙手，你的雙腳_

_我的雙手，我的雙腳_

每過一段時間．維克多就會調整編排，讓動作更符合節目的情感表現。幾經打磨加上兩人多年培養的默契，現在這個節目已堪稱完美。他們甚至練出了雙人旋轉。兩人雙手交握，一同起身，勾住對方的腳，扶著對方的手，組成鑽石般優美的姿態，如同音樂盒上的玻璃小人般恆定旋轉，轉動間聽得到彼此的呼吸和心跳聲。

_你我心臟的跳動相互交融在一起_

「拿到金牌就結婚」，他們之間有這樣看似玩笑的約定，卻從沒認真履行過。

維克多先退役的，他畢竟比勇利大了四歲；勇利則繼續留在冰場上，又磕磕絆絆了四年。期間有奪得分站賽、國內賽獎牌等高光時刻，也有傷病不得不暫時休賽，甚至因此錯過爭奪國際賽派遣名額的艱難時候。然而這個曾輕易說出結束的青年，始終沒再提過退役這個字眼。維克多則一直站在場邊，替他拿著冰刀套、馬卡欽面紙盒等用品，看著他在年歲的壓力下拚搏，在他離開冰面時，為他披上外套，遞上一瓶水。

到了維克多退役年齡的時候，勇利說：「我的競技生涯已經圓滿了，我要退役了。」

退役記者會開完，與依依不捨的冰迷合影、簽名後，勇利回到休息室，他的教練在那裡等他。兩人先前已討論過未來計畫：仍以日本、俄羅斯為主要活動據點，收幾個學生，有時去美國、瑞士等其他地方，看看當地的滑冰發展，學習一點新東西，不被時代潮流拋下。

即使退役，兩人也打算繼續合作關係，而他們還有另一重身分。

勇利從外套口袋拿出一個小盒子，和最近一次得到的、大獎賽系列分站賽金牌，一同遞到維克多面前，金牌和對戒的光輝不知哪個更閃亮。維克多見到青年雙眼晶亮，大大吸了一口氣，嘴唇張開．正要開口，他先一步伸手抵住對方的唇。

在勇利驚愕的眼神中，他勾起唇角，如同勇利剛剛做的那樣，從外套口袋拿出一個小盒子，不同的是，搭配的是他退役前拿到的俄羅斯杯分站金牌。他露出狡猾的笑容。

「怎麼可以讓勇利搶盡風頭呢？」

兩人對望，彼此都在對方眼中看見喜悅，卻沒人願意先開口，打破這份安靜中蘊含的無盡幸福。最後他們一起笑出來，同時說：

「我們結婚吧。」

他們做出燕式步，一腳抬起，雙手平伸，猶如展翅的鵬鳥，滑過大半個冰場。

_一同啟程吧。_

燕式步後接鮑步，雙手併攏，做出捧心姿態。維克多很滿意這個設計，多年的默契也讓他和勇利配合得天衣無縫。雙手向前高舉伸出的時候，在旁人看起來，就像是雙方為彼此獻上一切。燈光打下來，在男女聲交互的歌唱聲中，兩人手指上的戒指將互相輝映。

_我已準備好。_

《伴我身邊不要離開》節目結束，勇利和維克多在掌聲中攜手退下，工作人員快速在冰上鋪起了紅毯和檯子。燈光亮起的時候，勇利和維克多再度出場，兩人身上的衣服已換成仿照西裝樣式設計的滑冰服。他們拿著花束，以媲美冰舞的同步率滑行到檯前，勝生利夫、寬子、雅可夫、莉莉亞分別站在兩旁，四人眼中都有些水光。

主婚人是勝生家族的一位長輩，穿著西裝，笑容滿面，雖然這場婚禮嚴格來說用的是「同性伴侶關係制度」，但並未影響到老人的態度。他唸了一段恭喜雙方結成連理的開場白，接著讓勇利和維克多互換誓言。

兩人面對面，隔著麥克風站立，勇利覺得有點不好意思，然而對面的維克多笑意盈盈，讓他很快就忘了這件事。維克多拿出一本小冊子，看了勇利一眼，然後開口：

「第一次見到你的時候，我沒認出你。」

四周傳來竊竊私語，這意外的開頭似乎令很多人吃了一驚。勇利也很驚訝，立刻就想到那個悲劇的大獎賽決賽。難道這人是要這時爆料那些不堪回首的過往，用來代替播放雙方成長過程影片的環節？

「但你的眼神令我留下深刻印象。」

這句話一出，那些嘈雜聲立刻就停止了，似乎大家都屏氣凝神，聽維克多要怎麼敘述他們的戀愛過程。

「你的滑冰撼動了我，將我從失去靈魂的黑夜中拉出。教你的時候，我彷彿重回初學滑冰的時刻；看著你在冰上滑著我的編舞，我靈魂的一部分也牽繫其上。你帶著我看到了新的世界，嘗到過去不曾嘗過的感情。我喜歡你給予的驚喜，也因這份感情帶來的痛苦落淚。即使如此，我依舊愛著所有與你共同望見的新景色。」

勇利的擔憂轉為難為情。維克多醇厚的聲音迴盪在安靜涼冷的冰場裡，從四面八方向他湧來，平緩，卻如他的滑冰般充滿力量。

維克多說什麼傻話呢？被撼動的、感到快樂與痛苦、還有望見新景色的，是他才對啊。

「我為你來到此地，昨日如此，今日亦是，未來我會永遠在你身邊。你在冰上的時候，我願與你並行，將我所知一切分享予你；你離開冰面的時候，我願握著你的手，與你步行人生道路。我承諾我將永遠愛你，永遠忠誠，伴你至天荒地老。」

四周響起掌聲，彷彿維克多不是在交換誓言，而是做了一場偉大的演講。勇利也沉浸在這番告白裡，兩人相識以來的種種一一浮現眼前。

「勇利君，該你了。」

聽到主婚人小聲提醒，勇利這才驚覺自己竟然發呆到忘記接下來的事。都是維克多害的！而那個罪魁禍首此刻正在他對面，雙眼閃亮，滿臉期待地望著他。勇利拿出自己準備的那份，想了想，改了開頭：

「第一次見到你的時候，我為你著迷。」

耳邊傳來口哨聲，勇利臉頰開始發燙，費了一番力氣才繼續說下去。

「我用人生一半以上的時間來追你，而你終於來到我身邊。」

維克多出現在他家溫泉，說「勇利，今天開始我就是你的教練了！」彷彿還是昨天的事。

「那好像夢一樣，但你踏在長谷津的腳步，帶領我穿越了迷惘，踏實了我的夢，轉眼間，我與你在同一片冰上滑行。你離開後，我繼續滑著，因為我相信這片冰面永無終點。」

眼中的維克多變得模糊，勇利想擦擦臉。真是太遜了，竟然在自己的婚禮上，唸誓詞時哭出來，但只要一想到在與尤里激烈地比賽後，自己終究將維克多留了下來；兩人朝夕相處，一同訓練、吃飯、泡澡；維克多約他去海邊，問他希望自己以什麼身分對他；是戀人嗎？那要努力一下才行；第一次在比賽中挑戰跳後內點冰四周跳，節目結束後維克多衝過來吻他；獨自一人在俄羅斯比賽後，回到日本時，維克多眼中倒映的自己；巴塞隆納飯店裡滴落的淚水……

他說不下去了。勇利低下頭，快速唸完那些一定要說的句子。

「我期待與你共同看見的所有景色。我承諾我永遠不離開你。」

四周很安靜，勇利心想真是太尷尬了！然後那個一向能牽引他情緒的聲音在一片寒冷中響起。

「勇利。」

維克多的呼喚讓他抬起頭，年近四十的男人流起淚來仍像個小孩一樣。

「Amazing! 你真是太令我驚訝了！」

他的丈夫向前大力抱住他，給了他一個深深的吻。

儀式結束，維克多和勇利拿著花束繞場滑行，不似比賽結束後，優勝者繞場時需依照名次分先後，而是並肩，一一向前來祝福的親友回禮。滑冰路上認識的朋友都來了，看著他們趴在護欄旁，用各種語言或生硬的日文、俄文高喊祝福，勇利有點恍惚，一切都彷彿夢境般不真實。他還是不敢相信，自己竟然真的在這座從小待到大的冰場，和長年追逐的偶像結婚了。

不，現在還有這種想法真是太失禮了，畢竟他們已經交往多年，若算上維克多來到長谷津的時間，則更久，他望向身旁已是丈夫的人。

「小豬不敢相信這是現實嗎？」

維克多不愧與他相伴多年，不但馬上就意識到他的目光，還精準地猜出他內心所想。勇利覺得羞愧，開口：

「有一些，畢竟真的和維克多結婚，是以前的我做夢也不敢相信的。」

「那我讓小豬相信吧。」

維克多將花束朝場外一丟，在眾人的驚呼、尖叫、口哨聲中，猛然抱起勇利，吻上他的唇。勇利很快就聽不到冰場內嘈雜的聲響，只聽到隆隆聲中，兩人穩定躍動的心跳聲，和維克多壓在他嘴上的溫度。於是勇利也將花束向外拋去，抓住維克多的背，回吻回去。

直到頭昏腦脹地分開，勇利才想到自己在所有人前面做了這事，雖然他們剛才結婚了，但接二連三地在大庭廣眾下做這種親密的事，終究還是有些不好意思；然而他眼角一瞥，見到一個女孩子拿著他們剛丟出的花束，正興奮地和旁邊大概是朋友的人說著話。

他頓時釋然。

沒什麼好彆扭的，就像當年在巴塞隆納，好友披集半開玩笑地向旅人高喊他的親友要結婚了，然後廣場上所有人都為他們祝福。那時他雖然窘迫得只想找個洞鑽下去，卻也不能說在心底最深處，沒有絲毫渴望，以及悄悄升起的喜悅。

如今，好友的預言實現了。

勇利拉起丈夫的手，再次向所有人答謝。以往他們是在場中接受花束、禮物與歡呼的人，這回，他們將幸福與祝福與所有人分享。

「今天真累啊。」

回到勝生烏托邦後，維克多在他們兩人的房間脫下晚宴穿的西裝外套、解下領帶，一邊捶著肩一邊向勇利說道。

「在自己的婚禮上表演，全世界大概也只有我們了吧？」

「這不是維克多提議的嗎？要給大家一個驚喜。」

「是沒錯啦，只是沒想到全部做下來這麼累。」

他揉揉肩膀，大概確實感受到歲月帶來的影響。勇利走過去，抱住已是丈夫的人。兩人溫存了一陣後分開，勇利自動替維克多按摩肩頸，一邊說著話。

「我很開心呢，冰之城堡是我生命的一部分，能在這裡步向人生的另一端，得到大家的祝福，我覺得十分幸福。謝謝維克多的提議。」

「雖然過去沒能參與，但能從這裡開始成為勇利生命的一部分，我也覺得十分幸福喔。」

維克多拉下勇利，輕輕給了他一個吻，一手不安分地摸上他的褲子。

「來做點新婚夜該做的事？」

長谷津今日依舊平靜，山頂的假城堡守望居民，溫泉冒著蒸汽，河水緩緩流向海，冰之城堡迎來新的一批滑冰學生。什麼改變了，也什麼都沒改變。如同春日的櫻、夏日的蟬、秋日的楓、冬日的雪，年年消逝，年年復來，不管周遭環境如何變動，相愛的人們將一直牽著彼此的手，繼續走下去。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝Jean點文，標題是「婚禮」。
> 
> 猶豫了很久要不要設定成同婚可行的世界觀，最後決定設在假設唐津實施「同性伴侶關係制度（パートナーシップ制度）」的未來，不過我覺得不管有沒有法律上的關係，他們都能互相扶持，一起走下去。
> 
> 以結婚是人生另一段新旅程的概念，將地點設在對兩人都有重要意義的冰場，尤其是冰之城堡，是兩人生命最重要的地方，勇利滑冰的起始、吸引維克多的模仿《伴我》、溫泉 on Ice等重要關鍵事件都是在這裡發生的。而我覺得以維克多喜愛讓人大吃一驚的性格，應該會想將自己的婚禮辦得別開生面吧，所以就安排了雙人滑、幾乎像是告白的交換誓詞等種種情節。
> 
> 最後推薦BGM：You Raise Me Up，我覺得這首歌無論是音樂、歌詞，還是氛圍都太適合兩人了！互相鼓舞，給予彼此勇氣，然後跨越困難，超越自我，正是兩人一路走來的寫照，而且也是婚禮的常用曲XD


End file.
